


i have scars on my hands from touching you

by youhaventyet



Series: you looked like the sun [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKise Week, M/M, kinda weird and idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youhaventyet/pseuds/youhaventyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first and last time Aomine walks away from Kise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i have scars on my hands from touching you

The first time Aomine walks away from him is during their last day at Teikou. At the end of graduation ceremony, after Aomine has asked him if he wants to talk, and Kise has answered way too eagerly, out of surprise, they find themselves in what was their hiding spot, when they still used to skip class together.

It feels like years since they’ve actually talked, and Kise knows he’s looking at him with too-wide eyes, too-much attention. He only gets some irritated looks out of the corner of Aomine’s eye, in turn.

He’s acting, and he knows it, like those first days after he’d made first string; the ones where he'd looked at Aomine like he was the fucking sun, the reason of his entire existence. At first, Aomine hadn’t noticed, and when he did, it resulted in friendly teasing, in not-so-casual touches. Kise had been flustered all the time, back then, feeling ridiculous, feeling so stupid. But Aomine had seemed to welcome it, take it as something flattering, or at least harmlessly hilarious.

During last year, though, after Aomine had stopped coming to practice, after they’d stopped playing one-on-one, whenever he caught Kise looking at him, he would always rebuke him, make a mean joke out of it.

It felt like being punched in the gut every time. It felt like being severed in two.

And Kise berated himself, told himself _You’re a goddamn model, you make a living out of keeping this pretty face on_. He’d never been as open as he’d been after he’d started playing basket, and it had felt freeing at first, but after Aomine changed, after their team changed, it only felt like being exposed.

Their last day of junior high, Aomine tells him: “We’ll be on different teams, now, so you better keep up, Kise.”

And Kise had known, sure, that they weren’t going to the same high school or anything, but this feels like goodbye, this feels like _We won’t ever play together if not as rivals, and even then it won't be to get better but only to tear each other into shreds_.

So he just says; “I can’t wait to play against you, Aominecchi,” and he’s telling the truth, but it feels so bitter he almost wants to swallow it back up, beg for something he can’t put into words, something Aomine wouldn’t understand anyway because he’s too far away, as if on the other side of a chasm.

He thinks about Kuroko, who hasn’t talked to him or anybody else on the team since he walked away from them in that quiet way of his, quiet as he does everything else, and wonders if it had hurt the same way for him, too.

He watches Aomine’s back as he walks away from him, that day, and realizes how much broader it has become, how taller he’s got since he first met him. He thinks _T_ _his is growing up_ , and then, _G_ _rowing up means splitting up, being alone_.

He forgets about it, later, because Kise is nothing if not an optimist - but he still hurts, still thinks about Aomine when he plays, still dreams about his open, smiling face the first day they’d met.

 

The last time Aomine walks away from him is after their first Inter-High, after Aomine has won and Kise has lost. Kise looks at him from the ground, waiting almost helplessly for a hand to help him get up that just won't come, as he goes back to his team. He looks at him leaving the court, a disgruntled tilt to his mouth, as if this didn’t mean anything for him at all.

And even though he’s crying, even though every inch of him feels defeated, he thinks _T_ _his is the last time you get to walk away from me like this._

**Author's Note:**

> well i'm really late but i guess somewhere in the world it's still the 8th, sooo… this is probably crap, i don't really know how to express how freaking much i love this pairing and also it's probably very grossly written and seemingly unfinished (goddamn it's so short) but i tried my best? i'll try to do better the other six days (✿◡‿◡)
> 
> title inspired by something j.d. salinger wrote (titles are hard).


End file.
